Falling Fast
by MagickBeing
Summary: Harry runs from his past, hates his present, and hides in his future. Where ever he goes, destruction follows. His parents, Sirius, Neville, Ginny, Mr. Weasely, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Mcgonnigal, Hagrid.. The list goes on and on... (More Inside)


**Title:** Falling fast   
  
**Rating:** Depends on the Chapter. Currently, PG13.  
  
**Timeline:** Out of Hogwarts.   
  
**Summary:** Harry runs from his past, hates his present, and hides in his future. Where ever he goes, destruction follows. His parents, Sirius, Neville, Ginny, Mr. Weasely, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Mcgonnigal, Hagrid. . The list goes on and on. He was just trying to protect those of them remaining. He knew they'd see that in time. Thats why he moved to America. To get away from it all. But little did he know, that a certain blond haired pale being had much of the same idea. (_Warning: May in the future, contain slash._)   
  
**Dislcaimer:** Yes. I own Harry Potter, and all of its characters. I have the brilliant mind that came up with the ideas in the books, and I did it all at the age of 15. Another words, yeah, don't I wish! I am not making any money off of this, I'd screw the characters up to badly anyway. .   
  
  
  


**Chapter One:** _"Its your bed, you made it. So you can lie in it."_

  
  
    A single, lone cloud passed over the moon, secluding the world from light as others joined it. Thunder roared from the heavens above and lightning flashed dangerously over the hillside, highlighting the ghastly look of the surrounding cabins. Rain steadily dripped from the hole in one Harry Potter's ceiling, hitting the metal tray with a loud echo.   
  
    His eyes studied the fires' flickering light, encased by the way it danced. He could hear the gentle pattern of rain on his rooftop as he closed his eyes. Thoughts of the past flooded his mind as memories he would rather forget, surrounded him. He thought of those who were lost long ago, and of those who he left behind. He thought of himself as that lone cloud. . and knew somewhere deep down that he was actually very unlike it.   
  
    The simple fact remained that no one would come to join him. Ever. He was alone. He deserved to be alone. He didn't deserve to die. He deserved to be trapped in his own hell, never being able to leave the bed he made.   
  
    Harry slowly opened his eyes, automatically focusing on the athame on the mantle. The blade glinted maliciously in the flickering of the flame and a grim smile crept upon Harry's lips. He always kept it there.   
  
    Not long ago, Harry had put an enchantment on it that made it almost impossible to remove. Only he knew the counter curse. In the morning, when Harry awoke, he would often find the blade floating above him. He would stare and stare at it, for minutes at a time. If he moved, it went back to its respectable place on the mantle.   
  
    Only Harry knew what power the blade once held over him and how much of a reminder it was to open his eyes to it every morning. For that to be the first thing he saw after awaking in a cold sweat. . .   
  
    Harry mentally shook himself and stood, the floorboards squeaking heavily under the sudden pressure. His eyes moved around his one room house, scanning the bare walls, the rusty cooking ware, and the ugly torn furniture. There were no pictures in his house. Nor was there any light besides that provided by the dull flickering of the everlasting flame.   
  
    Making his way over to his bed, Harry laid down. He didn't bother to undress, he didn't bother to put the fire out. He didn't bother to say his prayers. He never did. But little did he know that maybe, just maybe, he should have.   
  
  
  
_ "Lost in my own mind  
Never to be found.  
Trapped in this living hell,  
Can't hear a sound.  
I'm getting dizzy fast,  
Lost in endless night,  
Don't know how to escape.  
Don't know what's wrong or right.  
Invisible walls hold me in  
No it's not a dream. . .  
Caged in my own thoughts  
I just want to scream.  
No one can help.  
I'm dying inside.  
No one hears my pleas  
Maybe I shouldn't have lied.  
Destiny makes me stay  
I'm loosing this battle  
Just breathe the decay.  
I feel nothing now  
Trapped in my own head. .  
You can't kill me  
I'm already dead."  
_   
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** No this isn't a song fic, but I thought I'd add some of _my original_ poetry at the bottom for effect. I'll probally do that for each chapter. . Anyway, I already have the next chapter written, so if I get some reviews, I'll (probally) post it. 


End file.
